


Welcome, Forrest

by Lola_s_writing



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_s_writing/pseuds/Lola_s_writing
Summary: Sara decide to take a quiet break in Ava's apartment.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Welcome, Forrest

**Author's Note:**

> This Avalance's OS is the first written I wrote in English, It is very short, but I hope you could enjoy it !

Sara woke up in her girlfriend’s bed, her girlfriend’s empty bed. After the last mission with her team on the Waverider, she had decided to take a quiet break in Ava’s apartment for a few days. The former director of the Time Bureau had no objection, actually she was truly happy to have Sara beside her every mornings. Sara stood up, got dressed herself with a bathrobe to hide her nudity, and went to the kitchen. The closer she was getting to the room, the more she could hear some weird noises. It looked like an animal groaning, but she wasn’t sure what animal it was. Used to being attacked by creatures from other worlds, Sara took a long stick, which usually was used as decoration. She slightly pushed the door, calling for Ava. 

"Ava? Are you here?" She asked, hoping the animal or creature, whatever it was, would be too busy to care about her. 

"Yes, I’m here!" Ava answered, sounding like she was out of breath.

The door opened, giving Sara a perfect view of the scene. An animal jumped on her, making her fall at the same time. The smallest blonde screamed while she was falling on the floor. She released her weapon, and protected her face with her arms. Ava rushed across the room to join her girlfriend, and took the animal off of Sara’s body. 

"Sara, it’s alright! It’s just a dog, don’t worry!" Ava reassured. 

"A dog?! Since when do you have a dog, babe?" 

Ava hold out a hand to her so she could stand up. 

"Hey, look at him babe, and tell me he’s not the cutest dog you’ve ever seen."

The captain of the Waverider looked at the pet, at his big and and black eyes, his shiny and sweet fur. And then she looked at her girlfriend. She had the same stars in her eyes than the dog had in his. Sara took a deep breath and sighed. 

"I bow, he’s really cute."

"I knew it!" Ava exclaimed. "Please, tell me we can adopt him."

"Well, that’s your apartment Ave, no matter the animals you want to bring here, I’m with you. And plus, it would be really cruel to bring him back after getting him here."

"That’s the point, sweetheart. I would like him to be OUR dog" Ava insisted on the "our" word. "and yes, it would be cruel."

"What do you mean by OUR dog?" Sara repeated the same way Ava said it. 

Ava put the dog back on the ground, and got closer to her girlfriend. She slipped her hands under Sara’s bathrobe, and put them on her ribs. The smallest woman raised an eyebrow, trying to retain a smile. 

"I mean" Ava said while she brought closer their bodies "that I love dog, and I think you love them too. And, I was wondering if you would accept to adopt this one with me."

"You want us to be the mothers of a dog? Ave, I’ll enjoy that…"

"But?" the taller blonde continued. 

"But we are always on missions, I don’t want him to be a sad dog in an empty apartment."

"Well, I thought about it."

Sara blinked, waiting for the following. 

"We could bring him on the Waverider when we’re on it!"

The captain had a nervous laugh. 

"Common’ Sara, he could be an intermittent mascot for the team. I’m sure we can take care of him wonderfully."

"Yes, I’m not worried about that."

"Then what?" Ava asked. 

Sara sighed. 

"No, it’s nothing. And, that’s ok, we can adopt him."

Ava giggled with a big smile, she took Sara’s cheeks between her hands, and kissed her passionately. She took the little dog, who barked, as if he understood the situation.

"So" Sara said, "what’s the name of that lovely boy?"

"What do you think about Forrest?"

Sara smiled, and took the dog in her own hands. 

"Welcome home, Forrest!"

Ava also smiled , truly happy that her girlfriend had accepted to adopt this dog. She kissed her once more, before going around her to hug her back. 

"Why didn't you want to take him on the Waverider?" Ava asked. 

"It wasn't about the dog, it was about the team. Can you imagine a really cute baby dog in the Waverider with Ray? With Gary? It would take only five minutes before they steal him from us."

Ava laughed. 

"You're probably right, we'll have to be careful" she added,"By the way, nice outfit."

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to Calzopelios, for her caring and her help on this written. Thank you for your correction, and all the tips you gave to me !


End file.
